


When You Go

by OwlFlight



Series: Pirates of A Galaxy Far Far Away [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFlight/pseuds/OwlFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is singing, and Anakin worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Set between "Debt and Deceptions" and "Deification"

Obi-Wan is singing.

This is not a cause for celebration, and Anakin takes a long moment away from his work to stare incredulously over his shoulder at his sort-of-teacher. The older man is sprawled bonelessly on the captain’s chair, a flash of something alcoholic dangling from one fist as he stares glassily into the distance. A faint smile curls his whiskered cheeks - the redhead is suspiciously reminiscent of a cat basking in a patch of warm sunlight, smug satisfaction blazing from every pore.

Anakin - fortunately or otherwise - knows better. Yes, it’s a pity that _Captain_ Kenobi is such a dismal singer.

But it’s also a warning sign that the redhead is about to suffer the equivalent of a nervous breakdown.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pirate Lord of the Far Rim, known as _‘That Insane Bastard’_ to his fellow pirates, only sings in bar-rooms or bedrooms and this is neither. The sole exception is when he’s actively trying to calm himself down - and when Obi-Wan, he of the thousand masks and even more impressive self-control, needs to rely on a children’s method of self-control - well. It’s a sign that something is _very, very wrong._

He’s at the Captain’s - _his_ Captain’s - chair in two strides. “Obi-Wan?” Anakin doesn’t bother to hide his worry as a glazed blue-green-grey stare slowly rises to meet his own. There is a curious glassiness to the gaze, but the one-time Jedi doesn’t break eye contact as he knocks back another slug of liquor from his flask.

 _“My heart is pierced by cupid/I disdain all glittering gold - “_ Obi-Wan is humming more then singing at this point as he nurses his alcohol, warm breath rushing across Anakin’s face in a haze of fumes as the younger man bends forward. “Obi-Wan?”

The man in question blinks. Then closes his eyes firmly for a long moment before shaking his head like a dog; a broad - and exceptionally plastic - grin stretches across his face as forces himself into an upright position. “We’re making good time.” The pirate’s vowel are impeccable.

Obi-Wan only reverts to his Core-perfect accent when things are very, _very_ bad.

“We’ll be in Shipwreck Cove tomorrow afternoon at latest.” The redhead yawns, something coiling tightly behind his eyes. “It will be good to be home.”

Anakin hesitates. There is something - decidedly not all right here, but - the Force prods at him, and he forges on ahead. “Yeah. I bet you can’t wait to meet up with the other Jedi, right?” Truthfully, he’s a bit excited himself - the only Jedi he’s met before are Obi-Wan, who freely admits he’s not that good of one, and Vos, about whom less is said, the better.

Obi-Wan’s face shuts down.

It’s the Jedi. It’s something to do with the Jedi, it must be.

“It will be good to see them again.” The redhead remarks pleasantly, swaying to his feet. “I’m going to my cabin, Anakin - “ the Captain manages to slur, patting Anakin’s head gently - his fingers tangle in the younger man’s curls for a long moment, the movement almost as a caress. “You have the bridge. Tell me when we get there, all right?”

And then he’s gone.

Anakin stands alone on the _Twilight’s_ bridge, and feels something cold curl in his stomach.


End file.
